


Vanity

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: The pack just cannot resist taking a selfie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> March 16th is NO Selfie Day

Stiles looked over at Scott and gave him the most evil of grins. Today would be difficult for his friend, but he would gladly torture him, along with the rest of his vain pack, with joy.

See, today was No Selfies Day, and Derek had warned them that they _would_ be participating, because he had never seen a more self-obsessed pack in his life. He wouldn't take away their phones, unless he caught them taking a selfie.

Stiles would have no trouble with it. Yes, he enjoyed taking pictures, but he hated selfies. He thought he looked like Quasimodo in every selfie he had taken. What he could do is take pictures of the pack when their alpha inevitably took away their phones.

Boyd had grinned and handed over his phone with a sigh of relief. Obviously, the Beta had been having a difficult time with his phone. He needed to make note to buy the beta a new stylus. Really, phone companies had no sympathy for people with large hands.

Really, it surprised no one, but Jackson when his was the first phone to be confiscated. The blond had yelled that the selfie was needed to prove to his teacher that he was studying. Next came Erica. Her excuse, she needed to check her hair. Derek pointed out that there was a mirror right in front of her and was a better tale than a flash photo.

The next to go was Scott and Isaac. The pair had been sending each other duck face (it's kisses!) and dick pictures. Derek had told Scott that he and Isaac had somehow managed to include his mom when they were exchanging images and _she_ had asked for him to intervene before more nude pictures came from either of the couple. 

Amazingly enough, his Dad was the next one popped. All because he had pulled over Sylvester Stallone. Though that had turned out to be his stunt double. Still, once he was off work, he lost his phone privileges. (They had made sure that he could be reached in case of emergency. They were not stupid enough to take away the Sheriff.)

Lydia had lasted most of the day. When she snapped a photo of her laughing at the pack to send to Allison in France, she knew she had screwed up. She had just barely enough time to send the photo before her phone was taken away.

The last person to have the phone taken away? Derek. He had taken a selfie while snarling, to send to his sister. Supposedly to scare away any wolf that came sniffing around her. Stiles understood his plight, but still took the phone, even as he snapped a picture of Derek's shocked face.

He put all the pictures he had snapped together and created an E-Magazine he named Vanity Flare. Everyone got a kick out of the various faces. Still, the day had been good for the pack, they pulled their heads out of their asses long enough to realize how silly they had been. Not that it stopped any of them from taking selfies the next day. 

Ah well, you know what they say about old dogs and new tricks.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I am having to use public internet, so posting will be sporadic.


End file.
